My Father's Mistress
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: My name is Katsurou Uchiha. And this is the story of my father's mistress. The woman I hated the most in this world.
1. Hatred

A/N: I shouldn't do this I know.

But the plot….-drools- It was too amazing. It's been stuck with me for months now and I had to give it the credit it deserved.

So anyways, 5 chapters is all. Kay?

**

* * *

**

XxX

_My Father's Mistress_ **XxX**

**XxX** _Halfkyuubikat_** XxX**

...

...

..

_Hatred_

* * *

_My name is Katsurou Uchiha._

_And this is the story of my father's mistress._

_The woman I hated the most in this world._

* * *

"A-ah, hah-aaah, haaaaaahhnnn! Aaahh! Sa...suke...-kun...Stop! Please..."

"Fuck..."

"Ahhnnn!"

"No—Nnhhaaahhh! No Sto-ah! Ahhhhhh!

The noises were echoing across the halls. They were faded and muffled, but they were still there. He could still hear them.

Everyone in the castle could hear them.

"Nnn—Yaaahhhh! More! More! Plee-ease!"

He dully turned around and walked in the direction opposite of where the moans originated. However when a particularly loud scream echoed past the stones, he took off into a sprint. Anger pulsed through his veins and with frustration he clenched his fists to the point that the dull ends of his fingernails broke the skin on his palm. The pain was a distraction. The small amount of blood that accumulated under the force was just enough to not collapse to his knees when he heard a final high pitched scream that thundered down the hallway.

* * *

He was ushered inside by the maid; her hand gently pushing the door open to his command despite her initial protests to him entering only minutes ago.

"Your Highness, Katsurou-sama has come to visit you," the maid announced with a hint of fear in her voice. "Your majesty?" When there was again no reply, the maid entered quietly. "Your Highness, Karin-sama?" There was a groan from inside and the maid hastily bowed and left Katsurou alone with his mother.

"What do you want?" she slurred, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Hello mother," the boy whispered stepping closer to the woman seated in the velvet chair. Her red hair blended with the color of the elaborate fabric, creating a unified being.

Her red eyes stared at him for a long moment, her eyelids narrowed in confusion almost as if she didn't recognize him. Finally though she beckoned him forward with the wave of her hand.

"What you here for Katsurou?" She asked rudely, picking up a bottle of vodka that Katsurou had not seen previously. He finally understood the maid's initial protest to his visit now; his mother was horrid when she was drunk.

"I just wanted to visit you, mother."

"Your Highness," she corrected.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to visit you Your Highness."

Again she watched him in silence. The pressure of her obvious scan caused a rush of heat to hit his face and in the light of this awkward moment, Katsurou fidgeted from foot to foot, unable to stand up straight like proper etiquette required of him.

"Steady on your feet child, that is not the demeanor of a Prince,"

Immediately Katsurou fixed his posture.

"Pff, why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?" Karin snapped slouching into her chair and folding her arms over her chest in a reprehending manner.

"What are you saying moth—Your Highness? I just wanted to see you."

With a snort of air, Karin raised her hand to usher her son away. "Sure you did. Let me guess that His Majesty was _busy_ again. Did you come here after that? Hm? Isn't that what you always do Katsurou? Try to see His Majesty, but when you can't just come around to the second best?"

Katsurou flinched immediately thinking back to just earlier today.

"No, I don't do that." It was a lie. She was right; he always looked for his father before he went to her.

"Always busy, busy, busy, busy! Always busy with _her_ isn't he?" She mumbled her words stumbling over each other. Katsurou realized that he should have listened to the maid initially. His mother was ragging drunk; this wasn't the time to be around her. Just as he was about to excuse himself from her chamber she suddenly spoke her voice questioning and longing at the same time.

"Tell me my son...who ruined my life?"

Katsurou stared at her for a moment. She looked straight at him, waiting for the obvious answer they both already knew.

"Haruno Sakura." He whispered.

There was a long silence before his mother's hysterical laughter shattered it.

"Hahahaha! I suppose you are right, that bitch did ruin it. That little whore took away much more than any street rat should, but my child she was not the only one to cause me this unhappiness. Everything—all my pain and sadness started years before her arrival and do you know why?"

Confusion hit Katsurou. She had always repeated to him again and again of how that woman was the person who ruined her entire existence. She was never short on talking about it. She had only told Katsurou again and again about how Haruno Sakura had seduced her way into the castle. Of how the woman was a cruel, heartless bitch that only cared for glamour and wealth and was willing to destroy what was left of the mighty Uchiha Empire in order to do so. She had never brought up the topic of another source.

"No...I don't."

Her laughter once again filled the room as she took a giant swig from the bottle in her hand. She then threw the glass against the wall causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Let me tell you that it all started seven years ago," she giggled. The strong musk of alcohol hit Katsurou square in the face. "It all started the very day _you_ were born. You see from the moment I knew I was pregnant with you my life has gone down the shit hole. All because of _you_ Katsurou."

* * *

"Good Evening, Katsurou-sama. How are you?"

Placing the utensil in his hand down on the table, Katsurou glanced up toward the maid who had walked into the room.

"Fine" he answered sharply.

The maid shuffled nervously and Katsurou sighed as he awaited the same announcement that came every day. Leaning back in his chair he stared blankly at the maid, wanting the news to be just done and over with.

"The King and Queen will be unable to attend dinner tonight."

_Again_, Katsurou silently added.

He didn't comment to the news, but the maid waited for some response from her master. When he didn't give one she was left standing awkwardly at the entrance to the room. After bearing the silence for a few minutes, the maid finally tried to break the awkwardness between them.

"You're looking more and more like you father everyday Katsurou-sama," she attempted to say cheerfully.

It was true. Katsurou was growing into a mini-replica of his father. Carrying the same traits of his onyx eyes and raven hair was only some of things shared with the King. All his features mirrored his fathers to the point he resembled just a smaller version of the King. The only sure difference between them was that Katsurou's hair didn't have the same gravity-defying hairstyle; instead his formed a short spike that framed his face with bangs that nearly covered his eyes. His course hair was probably one of the only appearance genes that he actually inherited from his mother.

"I suppose...You're dismissed, go ahead and leave." Katsurou waved his hand and the maid happily left the room ready to escape the stuffy room at any cost. Without a second glance, Katsurou preceded to pick up his chopsticks and begin eating.

The food on the table was brilliant as always, but Katsurou couldn't tell one dish from the other as he shoved bits and pieces of the meal down his throat. His stomach cramped up at a certain point and despite having barely touched the food, Katsurou found he couldn't bear to eat another bite.

Pushing away his plate he sat in silence

It was the muteness he had grown used to. In its own right it was his company during meals as it had been for so long.

And probably would continue to be forever.

_Forever_.

Would this really go on forever?

Would Katsurou really continue to live in this misery for the rest of his life?

Wouldn't things change?

Something in the back of his mind said that they wouldn't. That nothing was going to change...as long as he didn't try and do something to force it to. If Katsurou never mentioned this to his father, if he never told the King all the stories about the woman he bedded, if Katsurou never told him just how much all this affected him. If never asked his father to get rid of the woman everything would repeat day after day.

Rushing to a stand so fast the chair toppled over, Katsurou ran out of the dining room and headed straight for his father's office.

He would change things himself.

He would lie, cheat and threaten in order to make his father understand what wrongs were occurring with the Haruno occupying the castle. Maybe things wouldn't change right away, but if he kept pressuring his father, if he kept insisting...eventually he would listen to his son.

It would happen.

Katsurou was sure it would.

He made it to the entryway without any disturbance from a maid, or servant, or anyone. No one had noticed his quick dash toward his father's wing. So he arrived in only a few short minutes, panting and out of breath, but filled with a fire within him that he had never experienced before.

His father would be furious if he just burst into the room with being summoned or without properly announcing himself, but it felt like if Katsurou waited a second longer he would lose all the courage he had managed to work up.

Screw the consequences!

With a giant gasp of air, Katsurou prepared to open the door and charge into the office. He turned the knob in once fluid movement and was just about to shove the door open when a distinct groan reached Katsurou's ears. The sound was enough to freeze him on the spot.

"Mmmm, that's it...Suck it right there!"

His hand dropped from the door when his father's gruff, lust-filled voice sounded from inside the room. There was another drawled out grunt, before a _thump_ sounded.

"Fuck...Sakura..._harder_. More...ye-eah, like that. Shit, Sakura..._shit_!"

Katsurou stumbled backwards landing on the floor.

"Take me deeper—Fuck yes! Take it all!"

He placed his hands over his ears trying to block it out. Trying to block the sound, the pain, the misery. He just wanted to be deaf to everything around him.

"_Shit_, I'm cumming! _Fuuuu_ckk! Swallow it! Drink all of it! All of it Sakura!"

This time there was no amount of pain that could vanquish the noises that repeatedly echoed in his skull. Simply digging his nails into his own skin would not stop the sound. The pain had already consumed him completely; there wasn't a single part of him that wasn't screaming in agony.

He stood and ran blindly through the hallway with an endless stream of tears falling down his cheeks, while the only coherent thought in his head was wondering if this nightmare he lived in would ever end.

* * *

"Katsurou-sama, His Majesty wishes to see you."

Katsurou glanced up at his father's advisor. The silver hair man leered at him as he waited for Katsurou to get up from his chair and follow him. With slight hesitation Katsurou stood and walked towards the man. Suigetsu tapped his foot against the floor with impatience.

Suigetsu scoffed at him when he finally reached the door. "You're too slow." Somehow, Katsurou knew that Suigetsu was addressing more than his speed of walking.

Grabbing his arm, Suigetsu pulled him out of his room and through the long walk to his father's suite.

The minutes passed in silence. And despite Suigetsu's attitude problem Katsurou was actually quite pleased with the journey to his father's office. It had been months since his father had last requested his presence and after his...failed attempt at visiting his father's office only two days ago this was the moment to talk to him. This was the moment.

He would talk to his father, really talk to him. This was his chance. This was his chance to change everything.

They walked up quietly, Suigetsu throwing the door open himself while Katsurou waited anxiously beside him.

With the door opened, Katsurou was just about to walk through when suddenly Suigetsu threw his arm in front of him. In confusion, Katsurou tried to push the limb away but Suigetsu held fast. In aggravation, Katsurou looked past the arm to see a sight that made his blood freeze.

The bright color of pink in front of his father's desk was the only sight he needed.

"No," his father said with a voice colder than ice.

"But Your Majes—"

"Leave Sakura."

"Ple—"

"Now." That one word was said was so vicious, that Katsurou's own blood chilled in fear. He had never heard his father speak to someone like that. The anger that pulsed in his tone, the way he had literally growled while saying it was enough for even a fool to know just how _pissed_ he was.

This was it.

His father had realized the mistake. He was getting rid of her; he was finally getting rid of that bitch after two years.

He watched the woman stumble back as if she had been slapped and the excitement within him only escalated. His father did not glance up at her once he had commanded her out and despite her standing in silence most likely waiting for him to bend her will, he never did.

"Yes Your Majesty," she squeaked out, "I understand."

She took a step away from the desk.

Still no reaction from Katsurou's father.

And another.

Nothing.

She turned around with her head lowered to the floor as she walked toward the doorway where both Suigetsu and Katsurou stood watching.

Not a single movement from behind the desk.

There had not been a moment in Katsurou's life during which he had felt so much hope.

She remained in that sorrowful state for the rest of her journey to the door, until she froze and glanced up. She looked directly at Suigetsu her eyes glazing over with what seemed to be fear before she looked down at Katsurou. Her eyes widened substantially when they landed on his form. In a split second her shoulders were tensed and she completely resembled a doe caught in the sights of a predator.

Snapping her head away from Katsurou she walked forward, squeezing around Suigetsu before she all but sprinted into the hallway.

"Sakura."

The abrupt call of her name made both Katsurou and her freeze. He turned from observing the final exit to looking at where his father was sitting at his desk working on papers. It could have been easy enough to pass the name off as a hallucination had Sasuke not spoken while impassibly tightening up his working space.

"Be ready to come to my chambers. I'll send for you in a couple of hours."

Just as easily that hope had been born it was shattered.

"Yes...Your Majesty."

Katsurou turned around just in time to see the pain-filled expression racing through her before she turned and quickly fled down the hallway. He would have continued to watch her flight had it not been for the arm that suddenly dragged him into the room.

"Your Majesty, I have brought Katsurou like you requested," Suigetsu stated before roughly pushing Katsurou forward and causing him to stumble over his step. He glared at the older man haughtily.

"Yes thank you. Please come forward Katsurou."

His father was looking up from his desk, his onyx eyes meeting the mirror image of his sons. The full attention that his father was giving him was enough to make his heart raced. The pounding of his heart was racing to the point he had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

He didn't know why his father had called him, but for whatever reason it didn't matter. He was happier than he had been in so long. It didn't matter if he still hadn't gotten rid of her yet. Katsurou could still go with his initial route of trying to convince him otherwise. That's exactly what he would try to do. The attention had raised his confidence.

"Katsurou I have heard from your teachers that you have not been doing well with your studies. That you have been failing three of you five lessons actually. When they first started teaching you, they commented on how bright you were and how you definitely would succeed. What happened? Why are you slacking in your studies?"

"Wha-What?"

"If you won't give me an answer, I will assume it is because the teacher's method is inaccurate."

Katsurou remained silent, his mouth agape.

"I expect more of you Katsurou. You are the Crown Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom. You are expected to excel when you have the talent to."

"I-I..." he stuttered unsure of just how he was supposed to answer of his father's criticisms. Before he could form a coherent sentence though, his father continued speaking.

"Suigetsu please take Katsurou back to his room. The tutor will be there shortly to immediately start the new lessons. When you're done please return here. You're both dismissed."

There was no time for him to bring up the topic of the pinkette, there was no time to bring up the topic of anything. Before he could even close his open mouth, Suigetsu had grabbed his arm and begun dragging him from the room. His father's eyes stayed on him until the door separated the two.

"Let's go," Suigetsu commanded as he continued to drag Katsurou back toward his room. He was in shock though; he barely had any control at making sure he didn't fall flat on his face.

What was this?

What had just happened?

The first time in months his father had called him and it was to talk about the teachers? And just as fast he was ordered from the room?

"...go of me," Katsurou mumbled.

"What?" Suigetsu stopped in the hallway his hold on Katsurou loosening only slightly.

"I said let go of me!" He violently shoved Suigetsu's arm away with enough force to make the full grown men stumble backwards.

"Katsurou-sama! Where are you going?" Suigetsu's call was lost in the halls, as Katsurou ran away from all those around him. For a moment he ran in the direction of his rooms, but after realizing that would be the first place they would look for him, he instead changed his direction toward the gardens.

Why?

Why wouldn't he get rid of her?

Why did he always get the ridicule from his father? What was wrong with this world?

"I hate this!" he screamed, "I _hate_ this!"

Katsurou kept walking for a while, the quiet thumbing of his step the only company in the endless halls. Until he heard voices.

"Get out of here, Majo!"

"Kono baita!"

He turned the corner to see three maids standing their ground against the source of Katsurou's hatred. Her path was blocked by the women who were going out of their way to make sure she was unable to pass.

"Do you think you can just freely walk around this castle? Do you think you can just act like you own the world? Kami, do you have any idea at just how much you are hated here? How much you are hated in this kingdom, Majo?" One of the maids hissed at the pinkette and when the other finished her little rant, she even went as far as to spit at her feet; an action done when there is a possessed woman practicing witchcraft in front of you. It was a way to keep her poisonous powers away.

"Get out of here!"

"Why don't you leave our kingdom alone?"

She didn't react to any of their taunts or the spiting and for a moment Katsurou thought she never would.

"Wouldn't your time be better spent actually working rather than harassing me?" Her voice was quiet and lacked a distinct power to it, but there was still sarcasm in her tone. She still stood up tall and stared directly into their eyes with posture resembling that of a Queen rather than a whore.

She snapped her head to the side and walked away from the maids, but not before they got in a last word.

"Home-wrecking cunt!"

For a moment he thought she flinched, but she remained graceful and swift in her exit; completely unaffected by their comment. She walked as if they were jealous maids that had no right to address her like that. She acted like she didn't deserve any of those names.

There was a moment of which he just watched her stride away with his onyx eyes tracing her every step until she disappeared from sight. He stood staring at the ground, before without any conscious knowledge he followed her. The thoughts in his head were all consuming.

He wanted to hurt her.

He wanted to go and destroy her.

Because she had hurt him. She had destroyed everything he cared about. She destroyed everything he wanted. If she didn't exist, he could have everything. He would have that family he wanted. He would live the perfect life. His father would love his mother and they would both love him.

He wouldn't be met with such hateful eyes from her.

He wouldn't see just an emotionless expression from him.

He wouldn't have to be met with pity filled expressions every time he stepped out of the confines of his room.

She had ruined everything.

He wanted to ruin everything for her as well.

She continued walking until she entered the corridor that Katsurou's father had specifically reserved for her.

She stopped briefly at two large doors. Her palm touched the smooth wood that was carved beautifully with bits of jewels decorating the swirling design. For a moment he thought she was admiring the riches before her, but when she titled her head slightly he saw her lips set in a firm line. Then she pulled her hand away so abruptly Katsurou would have assumed that she had been burned. However instead of pain, her face had an expression of disgust.

He watched her slide into the room with that bright pink hair of hers flowing past her shoulders. For a moment he hesitated. He had never entered this sector of the castle. To him it was forbidden place that he should never enter. It was a domain he had never wished to be near.

But if he really wanted revenge against this evil woman he had to do it out of sight from his father.

Carefully he walked up to the woman's room and glanced through the still open door.

The first thing that hit him was confusion.

The room looked all but deserted. It looked nothing more than one of the hundred simply decorated rooms that were unoccupied throughout the castle. There was no vast decorations, no beautiful furniture except for a simple wood table and a vanity empty of any accessories and make-up. It was a simple room; emptier than the ones that the maids of the palace inhabited.

It made no sense for a mistress supposedly lavished in riches to be residing in such a place.

He entered slowly, unsure of what exactly he was planning to do or say to her. In fact he was almost afraid she had known he was trailing her and had led him to a different place. She wasn't in the empty confines of this room for sure.

_Thump_

Katsurou glanced toward the single open doorway. With cautious steps he walked over to it and glanced inside.

The first thing he saw was the feminine figure lying on the bed facing directly toward him.

Quickly hiding he attempted to calm his racing heart. Shit, she had to have seen him! She had to have. Kami she would go tell his father. She would twist the story around...she would get him thrown out; just one more large obstacle in her way to the control of the kingdom.

He waited for her to come out her bedroom. He waited to hear the sound of her getting off the bed. He waited for some sign that she was going to rat on him. There was nothing. And though he kept waiting and kept plotting of some way to stop her, no one ever walked through the arch.

And as time slowly passed and absolutely nothing happened, Katsurou began to wonder if she had left through a different pathway. He tried to tell himself to just leave now, before he got himself screwed over or before maybe she really would see him, but he couldn't. Not just yet.

With a loud swallow, Katsurou risked another peak into the bedchamber.

She was still lying on the bed, still facing the entrance with her eyes _still_ closed. With a shock Katsurou realized she had them closed the whole time. She hadn't seen them; she had been trying to sleep the whole time.

He used the chance to scan over the room.

Again there was nothing special about the room. Everything was the same basic design that all the rooms had. There was no exceeding amount of furniture, no special decorations, and although this was not her closet filled with beautiful dresses he realized with a shock that the clothes she usually wore were not gold-trimmed and horrifyingly expensive. They were quite simple. The one she was wearing now was no more than a common looking blue dress with a simple floral design on it.

The only special furniture in the room was a rather large bookcase overflowing with paperbacks and scrolls. Which made no sense, why would the usual illiterate peasant need to have books with no chance at reading them?

Where were all the riches, all the glamour? Compared to his mother's room this was that of scrubby maid. For how long this woman had been receiving gifts and wealth from his father for her _services_, it should be filled to the brink with material items far exceeding the ones it contained. It made no sense. Where was everything? Where had she put it al—

He flinched when she moved.

Her hands moved up from cradled by her head to cover her eyes. The action was still done with her eyes closed, by Katsurou couldn't help feeling vulnerable. Just as he was going to slip out of her quarters completely, he noticed another movement of hers.

Her shoulders started to tremble and there was the faintest sound of a gasp, before silence resumed. Her body curled into a ball and the hands covering her face clutched at the skin of her face. Her body twitched in a spasm and another small cry escaped from her shaking form.

It took him a moment to realize that she was crying.

It seemed obvious to Katsurou now that she was sobbing in pain, but it hadn't been something he could have seen right away. It hadn't been because he was so unused to tears that he hadn't been able to recognize crying. His own mother cried plenty enough.

It was how much different the two woman's tears were.

He had seen his mother cry more tears than any person should. He had witnessed countless times those sobs breaking free from her chest as she always shouted and cursed. She often threw things across the room while those tears ran down her face. The one thing about his mother crying was that she only ever did it when others could see. When she was in front of his father or Suigetsu or any of the maids, she would start crying if anything was mentioned that she didn't like.

This woman though he had never seen cry before.

Not once in these two years she occupied his home. Never.

It was a strange sight to see someone try and cover their tears when they were alone. When no one could hear your cries why should you bother muting them? What did it accomplish? No one would ever know. Yet, here was this seemingly impassible woman quietly sobbing alone in her room.

Here she was letting go of her pain where no one else could witness it.

Katsurou stepped away from the sight, leaning against the wall for support will moistening his suddenly dry lips. A gut-wrenching cry from within caused Katsurou to flinch. A tingling sensation spread up his spin and caused the airs on the nape of his neck to stand on end.

He hated everything about her.

He hated how she had his father's attention.

He hated how easily she had gained it when he in turn received none.

He hated how she was so acted so dignified when she was no more than a common whore.

But most of all...

He hated how easily she could make him not hate her.

_

* * *

_

My name is Katsurou Uchiha.

_And this is the story of Sakura Haruno._

_My father's personal whore._

* * *

A/N: Review?

Any good? Should I continue? Well, lol...I will still continue even if everyone hates it so that question is kinda pointless.

I have seen the idea of Sasuke and Sakura committing an adulterous affair bounce around before. But it has never been through the point of view of Sasuke's child nor has the other party (the wife and child) ever been aware of what has been going on right from the start.

I felt like this was the jackpot of all plots and I just had to write it.

Forgive me? It's rather short series? :D :) :| :( :'( No?

~Halfkyuubikat

(PS: For fans of my other works: **The Darkest Knight **and **My True Love's Kiss** should be updated later this week. Keep a lookout. **Captured Uchiha Matriarch **should be out soon as well, but the first chapter is giving me hell...)


	2. Interlude: Naivety

A/N: Been a while? Sorry about the very, very long wait. This is NOT the next chapter in MFM, but rather an interlude. There will be an interlude in-between each chapter. Thanks for reading. :)

Can I once again say that I hate writing from the POV of a young child? Yeah, I do.

Also this is for my Two Year Anniversary Celebration of being on the site. Yay! Celebration. More updates to come! ;)

* * *

**XxX** _My Father's Mistress_ **XxX**

**XxX** _Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX**

...

..

.

_Interlude: Naivety_

* * *

She was pretty.

"Are you alright?"

She was nice too. If he had run into anyone else they would have scolded him and said his actions weren't 'proper behavior.' He still felt the need to react how he was taught though.

"I'm sorry for my mistake."

For a moment she was silent and then she was titling her head back while laughing.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You were just playing."

He didn't know what to say to that. Most people didn't talk to him for more than a few minutes and it was usually about something related to his teachers. Nobody had laughed like that in front of him before. But the lady had it wrong; he had not run into her while playing.

"I was not playing! I was—was in a ru... ra-ru—" Katsurou faltered at the end, the word he wanted to use escaping from his memory.

She bent down slowly so that she was level with Katsurou and although her actions were strange, he rather liked not having to look up at people. With her so close he realized that her eyes were the same color as the grass in the garden, and for some reason that made her seem even nicer.

"In a rush?" she asked softly.

"Yes! I wasn't playing, I was doing that. I didn't mean to run into you."

She smiled again.

"That's okay, you were in a hurry. But you should probably be more careful, you don't want to get hurt."

"Ah." Katsurou agreed, giving a small grunt to hide his embarrassment. He never liked to be corrected by others; his face always felt hot when he was.

The lady seemed to find his answer funny though, because she laughed softly again. When the laughter faded she lifted her hand and ruffled Katsurou's hair, a motion that was unnatural for him. However she stopped quickly and stiffly pulled her hand away; he noticed that her hand looked funny… the palm was red and puffy.

Katsurou reached up and flattened his hair, even though the small spikes would not stay down like he wanted them too. When Katsurou focused on the lady again he realized that she was staring at him. Her eyes had become more focused like she was trying very hard to see something on his face. His cheeks for some reason felt very hot.

"...You look li—"

"Sakura."

A deep voice called from somewhere behind the lady; a voice that Katsurou recognized immediately.

"Sa—ah...Your Majesty."

"Father!"

The nice lady went strangely rigid when he shouted, but his attention had already fled from her. He stepped to the side of the lady and smiled with joy when he saw his father standing only feet away from him.

His father was dressed in his military uniform, his sword still in its sheath, and his figure still as mighty and powerful as Katsurou remembered it. After not having seen his father for two months, the sight of the man before him left a warm feeling in the center of Katsurou's stomach.

His father wasn't staring directly at him though. His dark eyes were on the lady, but they quickly landed on Katsurou's form and remained there.

"Katsurou-sama what are you doing here?" Katsurou's retainer walked up beside his father along with some other men, but Katsurou didn't answer his question, not paying attention to anyone other than his sire. However when he heard a hiss of breath came from a maid followed by a quiet mutter of "Is that…?" he turned his attention to the rest of the crowd.

Nobody looked happy; in fact most of them had frowns on their faces. Katsurou followed the line of gaze of a few people and saw that the lady had shuffled backwards a few steps until she had placed some distance between herself and the gathering group. Her face was bright red. Katsurou looked away from her and instead looked up at the tall man in front of him.

"You're home!" Katsurou shouted excitedly, bouncing on his toes overflowing with energy.

He had desperately missed his father. Katsurou's mother had been busy often and wouldn't let him into her rooms at all. He had spent most of his father's absence either sitting in the gardens or playing quietly in his room.

But with his father back now, Katsurou's mother would have more free time and Katsurou would get to spend time with both of them.

"Katsurou-sama, you—"

"It's fine Suigetsu." His father gave a long look towards the other man before giving Katsurou the complete attention he wanted. "Were you good while I was away Katsurou?"

"I studied very hard and practiced everything the teacher gave me. I didn't get in trouble with the teacher once!"

"That's good then. I can give you the present I brought back with me."

"Present?"

"I brought you back some sweets from the Land of Rivers. One of the maids will bring them to your room later."

Katsurou didn't say that he was much happier to have his father home then get a few treats after a long absence.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, a smile brightly lighting his face. His father's lips twitched upwards and he lifted his hand and reached forward, but then suddenly stopped the movement. His hand remained halfway raised.

"I have to leave now; be good and practice your studies. I will see you at dinner." His father retracted his hand from where it hovered in the air and brought it down to his side.

"I will!" Katsurou answered eagerly; wanting his father to be proud with all his actions.

His father nodded and then turned, walking toward the pretty lady whose name he had originally called. She hadn't moved since Katsurou had begun talking to his father. She was standing very still and for some reason had an expression on her face that Katsurou had only seen on sick people; she looked better when she smiled.

"Follow me."

Katsurou's father walked a little passed her, but she didn't move. She was staring toward Katsurou with that sick look on her face. Her eyes were looking funny, like they were covered with some shiny material. His father didn't seem to like that she wasn't listening, because he stopped and looked back before calling her name. This time however it was firmer, an order; like the ones he gave to the people who worked for him.

She looked at Katsurou for a short moment more, before she turned and stepped toward his father. She seemed stiff in her moments and Katsurou really hoped that she wasn't ill. But his father reached out and grabbed her arm, walking her down the hallway and probably supporting her if she felt weak.

Katsurou figured that he was taking her to the healers. His father really was the greatest person for helping everyone in the castle.

"Don't—" It was the only word that he heard before his father and the pink haired lady vanished down the hall.

Suigetsu was quiet, as were the rest of the adults, but their strange behavior didn't interest Katsurou at the moment. He was too excited about making his father proud to worry about anyone else. Grabbing at Suigetsu's cloak, Katsurou tugged until the white haired man looked at him.

"Hurry! I wan' to go practice!"

* * *

(**Note:** This takes place around 2 to 3 years prior to "Hatred.")

So is this confusing people more? Muahahaha.

The Next Update? I have no idea. :) But if you would like to keep better updated on when and what I'm updating. Check out either my livejournal or blogspot account. I will post previews for stories too. It's a nice place to check out. :) Links on my profile!

~Kyuu-chan


End file.
